WHO ARE YOU?
by MbemXiumin
Summary: Kebohongan yang membawa pada penyesalan. Kyungsoo yang mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo yang menyayangi Jongin. Sekarang... hanya tinggal kenangan... "memangnya kau siapa?"/Do kyungsoo. "ini aku jongin soo "/Kim Jongin. "pergi, aku tidak mengenalmu"/Kyungsoo. "sebenci itu kah kau dengan ku soo "/Jongin. "Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa berubah soo, dan memperbaiki semuanya." [KAISOO] GS
1. Chapter 1

By: MbemXiumin

Kebohongan yang membawa pada penyesalan. Kyungsoo yang mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo yang menyayangi Jongin. Sekarang... hanya tinggal kenangan... "memangnya kau siapa?"/Do kyungsoo. "ini aku jongin soo~"/Kim Jongin. "pergi, aku tidak mengenalmu"/Kyungsoo. "sebenci itu kah kau dengan ku soo~"/Jongin. "Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa berubah soo, dan memperbaiki semuanya..." [KAISOO] GS

 **WHO ARE YOU ?**

Pagi ini Seoul terlihat mendung, tampaknya sebentar lagi langit akan menjatuhkan butiran kristal cair yang disebut hujan yang akan menyapu dan membasahi sebagian ibu kota korea selatan itu.

Di seberang jalan, terlihat seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil, mempunyai kulit seputih susu dan bersih bak porselen, hidung bangir, mata bulat yang jernih, rambut hitam panjang sepinggang sedang menatap kosong jalanan yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan sepertinya yeoja itu pasien rumah sakit yang ada didepan halte tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"nuna, kau sedang apa disini? Sebentar lagi hujan, pulanglah jika kau tak ingin basah dan berakhir menggigil kedinginan dirumah" ucap salah seorang namja yang membuat lamunan kyungsoo buyar.

"ne?" jawab kyungsoo dengan ekspresi blank nya.

Namja itu siswa senior high school yang kebetulan sedang menunggu bus dihalte tak jauh dari tempat kyungsoo berdiri. Namja itu menghampiri kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dan dengan kalimat singkat yang diucapkannya tadi mampu mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo sejenak.

"nuna, pulanglah. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ucap namja itu lagi

"nuguseyo? Aku tidak punya rumah eoh. Dan aku tinggal disitu." Tunjuk kyungsoo kearah rumah sakit yang ada diseberang jalan tepat didepan halte.

"nuna tinggal disana?" tanya namja yang bername-tag Do sehun yang terpampang jelas di seragam sekolahnya.

"molla" jawab kyungsoo singkat lalu berlari meninggalkan sehun seorang diri.

' _Nuna, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini. Aku merindukan mu yang dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau tak mengingatku sama sekali. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar nunaku yang dulu kembali. Appa dan eomma juga merindukanmu nuna. Entahlah, aku, appa dan eomma hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban. Apa perlu aku membalas semua yang dilakukan si brengsek itu? Apa aku harus menghajarnya terlebih dahulu? Nuna, kembalilah seperti dulu. Demi appa dan eomma.'_ Batin Sehun sambil menatap sendu sang nuna yang tengah berlari kearah rumah sakit.

Ya, namja itu bernama Do Sehun, yang merupakan namdongsaeng dari Do Kyungsoo. Sehun anak kedua dan putra satu-satunya dikeluarga Tuan Do Yesung dan Nyonya Do Ryewook.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun merupakan pewaris dari Perusahaan Do Corporation yang merupakan perusahaan appa mereka, Do Yesung. dan juga pewaris dari Seoul International Hospital yang merupakan rumah sakit terbaik dan ternama di Seoul yang juga merupakan rintisan dari eomma mereka juga yakni Do Ryewook direktur utama dan juga sebagai kepala dokter dirumah sakit tersebut.

Sehun kembali menatap kedepan, melihat langkah kyungsoo yang sedang memasuki gerbang rumah sakit. Sehun tak jadi pulang, ia malah berniat mengunjungi eomma nya dirumah sakit.

Ketika sampai didepan gerbang rumah sakit, sehun menyapa sequrity yang sedang berjaga. Sehun dan kyungsoo bebas berkeliaran dirumah sakit kapan saja, asal tidak mengganggu ketenangan dan mengacau disana.

TBC / END

.

.

.

Annyeong chinggu deul, aku newbie disini.

Ini cerita pertama ku di ffn

Mian, kalo typo bertebaran dan kalimat yang masih tidak teratur.

Jangan lupa review ne~ biar semangat kalo ffn ini dilanjutin :')

*deepbow*


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO ARE YOU?**

Chapter 2

Perlahan sehun berjalan menuju pos penjagaan.

"ahjussi, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya sehun sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pos penjagaan gerbang. Jonghyun yang sudah mengenal dekat sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman yang sedari tadi tak pernah pudar.

"memangnya kali ini tuan muda ingin saya melakukan apa?" tanya Jonghyun lembut sambil terkekeh pelan.

"hmm, ahjussi aku ingin kau memberikan ini pada nuna ku. tapi ingat jangan sampai ia tahu kalau aku yang melakukannya," ucap sehun dengan raut wajah yang sedikit berseri, namun hanya beberapa detik saja. Sehun menyerahkan hadiah dengan bungkusan berwarna biru bergambar pororo pada jonghyun.

"kenapa tuan muda terlihat sedih? Bahkan barusan saya melihat tuan muda baru saja terseyum lepas," jonghyun merasa simpati dengan sehun, sampai ia mengetahui perubahan raut wajah sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih sambil menerima hadiah dan meletakkan nya di meja.

"shhh.. hmm.. tidak ada apa-apa ahjussi, aku hanya barusan mengatakan hal yang mustahil." Jawab sehun cepat dan tersenyum pada ahjussi yang berada didepannya.

"baiklah, akan saya berikan ini pada nuna nya tuan muda. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tuan lihat tadi kan gelagat nuna tuan yang baru saja masuk. Dia seperti ketakutan. Saya tak ingin mengganggu kesehatannya lagi dengan memberikan hadiah ini tiba-tiba." Jawab jonghyun dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari sehun.

"baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi ahjussi. Annyeong." Sehun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat sapaan pada jonghyun. Dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung rumah sakit elit itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada jonghyun

Jonghyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan juga. Beberapa menit kemudian hujan turun deras membasahi kota seoul.

SKIP TIME

Di dalam rumah sakit, kyungsoo bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Mulai dari menyapa pasien yang mayoritas kebanyakan anak kecil sampai berlari-larian memasuki ruang administrasi dan duduk di bagian pojok.

Perawat dan dokter yang berada disana sudah maklum dan tidak heran dengan kehadiran dan tingkah kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Mereka bahkan terhibur dengan adanya kehadiran kyungsoo yang membuat kesan hangat diantara pasien yang mayoritasnya anak kecil. Kyungsoo yang mempunyai mata doe, dan wajah baby face sungguh menawan. Apalagi ketika ia mengerjapkan mata doenya sungguh membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas.

"kyungie, apa yang kau lakukan disana nak?" tanya ryewook yang baru saja muncul dari balik ruangan yang berada disamping ruangan administrasi.

"ha? Eomma?" jawab kyungsoo polos

"nde, sini kita keruangan eomma saja." Ajak Ryewook.

"andwae" jawab kyungsoo datar

"waeyo kyungie?" tanya ryewook heran

"ice cream" kyungsoo bergumam dengan suara yang masih bisa didengar orang yang ada didekatnya.

"kyungie mau ice cream? Kajja, akan eomma belikan" ryewook tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

"kajja" jawab kyungsoo sambil berlari kearah ryewook dan mendekap erat lengan sang eomma.

Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit di suguhkan dengan adegan manis antara ibu dan nuna nya.

"eomma" panggil sehun sambil berjalan kearah eomma dan nuna nya.

"nde, ada apa sehunnie?" balas sang eomma

"eomma dan kyungsoo nuna mau kemana?" tanya sehun

"nuguya?" tanya kyungsoo sambil menatap sehun

"i..ini sehun sayang. Dongsaeng nya kyungie" jawab sang eomma dan hanya dapat anggukan manis dari sehun.

Kyungsoo yang masih dengan ekspresi blanknya terus menatap sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

' _bahkan kita baru bertemu tadi nuna, dan kau sudah tidak ingat siapa aku?' haisshh'_ batin sehun

"ah ne. Sehun ini dongsaeng nya kyungie sayang" sang eomma mengelus sayang surai kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya

"iya benar nuna. Ngomong-ngomong nuna mau kemana? membeli ice cream ya? Kajja kita beli bersama" sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan ryewook yang sedari tadi memberi kode pada sehun dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat agar tidak mencurigakan bagi kyungsoo.

"kajja," ryewook menggandeng kedua buah hatinya dengan senyuman yang tak biasa, ada sedikit kebebasan yang ia rasakan.

"eomma, kyungie...aghhrrr appo.." kyungsoo terjungkal karena di tabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang, untung saja sehun cepat menangkapnya.

"nuna gwenchana?" tanya sehun khawatir begitu juga dengan nyonya ryewook yang ikut terkejut dengan insiden barusan.

"kyungie, gwenchana?" tanya sang eomma panik

"mian.. aku tidak" orang yang baru saja menabrak kyungsoo meminta maaf sambil memposisikan dirinya dengan baik,. Tapi tiba-tiba suaranya terhenti setelah melihat siapa korban atas penabrakan yang tidak sengaja dilakukannya tadi.

"hey, kau bisakah kau..." sehun juga seakan kehilangan kata-katanya ketika melihat siapa orang yang menabrak kyungsoo.

"nak, ini rumah sakit, bisakah kau berjalan dengan hati-hati" eomma kyungsoo hanya memberikan peringatan pada namja yang kini tengah berekspresi dengan terkejut. Eomma kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja, karena ia tidak mengenal sedikit pun siapa orang yang berada tepat dibelakang putrinya itu.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, perasaan benci dan ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar namja yang berada di belakang kyungsoo sekarang.

"eomma, appoyo" kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dan memegang lengan kanannya

"eomma, bawa saja kyungsoo nuna keruangan eomma ne" sehun menyuruh eomma nya untuk membawa kyungsoo keruangan pribadi milik eommanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap namja yang sedari tadi masih diam ditempatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sehun ketus

"apa tadi itu kyungsoo?" tanya namja itu dengan nada biacara yang terdengar lirih

"cih, pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah temui nuna ku lagi" sehun mencengkram kerah baju namja itu dan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun.

"aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk.." namja itu berkata lirih sembari menunduk, semacam ada rasa bersalah yang mendalam

"untuk apa?" tanya sehun dengan emosi yang membuncah, dan semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berada dikerah baju namja tersebut

Dengan emosi yang bergejolak, sehun menghempaskan namja itu ke dinding. Lalu mengangkat kerah baju si namja lagi dengan tatapan yang tajam dan amarah yang luar biasa.

"tapi sehun..." namja itu tampak tidak berdaya.

"pergi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan ku dan nuna ku lagi, dasar namja brengsek" amarah sehun semakin membuncah, ingin rasanya ia menghajar namja yang sudah menyakiti hati nuna nya ini.

"sehun, aku mohon izinkan aku bertemu kyungsoo. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada kalian semua. Aku menyesal sehun" namja yang sudah tertunduk lemas dengan kerah baju yang masih berada digenggaman sehun mencoba meyakinkan namja albino yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan 'KIM JONGIN' yang terhormat" sehun menekankan nada bicaranya ketika menyebut namja yang sangat ia benci karena sudah menjadi penyebab nuna nya menderita seperti sekarang.

"kyungsoo nuna tidak mengingat apa pun, jadi sebaiknya jangan pernah temui nuna ku lagi, dan berhenti membuat alasan basi" sehun melepaskan kerah baju 'jongin' dan pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih bingung dengan kalimat yang baru diucapkan sehun.

' _kyungsoo tidak mengingat apa pun. Apa jangan-jangan...Aghhhrrrrr awas kau krystal. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kyungsoo ku' jongin membatin mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi selama 8 bulan ia tidak bertemu kyungsoo._

Ya, Kim Jongin adalah mantan kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo, dan dialah yang menjadi penyebab atas penderitaan kyungsoo sejak 8 bulan yang lalu. Ditambah lagi dengan Krystal, yang semakin menambah penderitaan kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memulai hubungan 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kyungsoo masih berumur 18 tahun dan berstatus mahasiswa di University Arts Seoul. Jongin dan kyungsoo beda 2 tahun, jadi saat mereka menjalin hubungan, Jongin sudah berada di tingkat akhir sementara Kyungsoo masih ditingkat 4.

Jongin berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan penampilan yang berantakan karena dihajar sehun tadi, ia malas kembali kedalam, mood nya benar-benar hancur. Padahal eommanya dirawat dirumah sakit yang tak lain adalah rumah sakit milik keluarga kyungsoo. Jongin masih mencari cara untuk menemui kyungsoo dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Jujur saja, jongin juga ingin kembali lagi ke sisi kyungsoo. Jongin sangat menyesal dengan perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin, ketika kyungsoo masih bersamanya. Selama 8 bulan ia sudah mencari kyungsoo namun tak pernah ada perkembangan. Dan sekarang tanpa di duga, ia bertemu dirumah sakit dengan kyungsoo. Meskipun kata-kata sehun tadi masih belum bisa ia pahami sepenuhnya, paling tidak jongin bisa mencari tau informasi yang lain tentang kyungsoo.

TBC / END

.

.

.

Mianhae Chinggu, mbem apdet chap 2 nya lama, pas lagi pengen apdet eh jaringan super lemot, dan kerjaan dikampus lagi padat banget.

Disini mbem belum bisa publish sakitnya kyungsoo, karena kyungsoo juga punya penyakit bawaan. Thank's atas review nya cinggu Dan mbem minta review nya lagi ne~

 **Balasan Review**

cute : ne, ini udah di lanjut kok, review lagi oke

dyola : gomawo chinggu, ini udah update chinggu^^

blacktea : udah dilanjut kok chinggu^^

 **humaira9394** : alhamdulillah aku ada waktu kosong buat nge-post, sebenarnya dari kemarin2 udah mau nge-post cuma baru bisa update sekarang hehe.. terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aku jg gak nyangka bisa sebagus ini, semangat chinggu namanya juga belajar chinggu pasti ada khilaf dan salah dalam menempatkan kalimatnya. Untuk ending yah,, gitu belum tau wkwkwk.. ikuti aja ne chinggu ceritanya :D "jangan mikir yang aneh2 atuh" :D

 **didinsoo** : ini sudah dilanjut chinggu;;) review lagi ne..

 **doreekyungsoo93** : udah dilanjut;;) review ne

 **yola382** : udah nih, review ne~~

 **chocohazelnut07** : sakitnya apa? Ntar kejawab deh di chap selanjutnya, di chap ini masih belum terungkap hehe..

 **hunae oh** : kyungsoo nya sakit chinggu .. ye syukur deh, mian aku newbie, jadi kalo ff nya membosankan tolong kasi masukan ne^^ hihi ini udah update chinggu.. gomawo^^


End file.
